


Frost and Light

by Yubbie



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubbie/pseuds/Yubbie
Summary: A quiet morning with chills in the air and a light that brings warmth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a short thing that started with a late night thought months ago and finally got the feel to complete it a few days back. I posted it on [tumblr](https://balledusoleil.tumblr.com/post/159322685487/frost-and-light) first before I felt like posting it here. 
> 
> By the way, writing while you’re cold does not cancel out the cold. At all. Enjoy!

Bending and curving. Closer and further. Fragmented. Colors lost to the white and blue. The monotone disrupted by a pair of bright round gold.

Blinking, fingers trailed down the glass. The frigidness seeping through them and sending a shiver down his spine.

Movement in the reflection caught his eyes and gold moved, tracking the silent and graceful figure in the back.

“It’s cold today.”

There’s a pause and a glance towards Gao with a tilt of his head.

“Is it?”

“Mm! Come look at the window!”

Gao finally turned to look at at Kiri with a bright smile and a beckoning hand. A beat. A glance at the glass to the waiting boy and then he moved. Joining him on the couch beside him, he mimicked Gao’s position, perching his arms on the back of it.

“There’s frost all over and it’s so cool.”

Purple joined gold on the window pane.

“It was cooler this morning but watching them melt away has been interesting.”

“… How long have you been here Gao-kun?!”

“… I don’t know…”

Kiri’s brows creased in concern but said no more. Instead, he turned away from the window to the other with another inquiry.

“Why have you just been… sitting here?”

He’s amazed the ever energized Gao would even sit by the window for however long he had been there.

“Hmmm, well, I was waiting.”

“Waiting?”

Gao turned to him, a finger on his curved lips accompanied with a wink. “You’ll see!” And he turns back to the window, eyes staring out expectantly.

Confused but curious, Kiri also turned back to it. The frost had broken and melted gradually and the view beyond were just the trees of the forest that was near the cabin.

After a moment of pondering, he frowned. He simply couldn’t figure out what was worth the wait.

“Gao-kun, I don’t–”

He cuts himself off, flinching at the brightness hitting his eyes. He lifted an arm to block out the sudden light and peered out underneath it.

Oh.

Sparkling in the sun’s light, the frost on the window refracted and shone. Dotting and filling in cracks, the surface of blue and white was painted in with the brilliant yellow.

“Wow… it’s pretty…”

“Mhm.”

How many times have the sun rose in this same spot? How many times have he not noticed the display that played on his window every morning?

“Is this what you were waiting for?”

“Yeah. It’s more beautiful than I thought it’ll be though.”

“Really?" Kiri pulled away from the window to look at Gao, only to catch gold eyes staring at him. The broken sunlight lit up the side of his face. A soft smile on his lips. 

Warmth grew on his cheeks at the sight before a thought occurred to him.

How long has Gao been staring at him?

"Yup." 

Fingers brushed against his cheek, pushing the hair that covered his other eyes.

"Really beautiful.”

The blush deepened in red and the hand cupped his cheek. Distance closed and lips met. Light and gentle. Warm.

Gao smiled afterwards, sweet and kind as always. The other pulled away, taking his hand with him, but the warmth he shared still filled and spread inside of him.

“Let’s make some breakfast now. All the waiting made me hungry!”

Kiri watched him hopped to his feet and stretched. He, himself, glanced back at the window where the melting frost were slowly dripping down the pane.

“Come on Kiri!”

Purple eyes looked at Gao’s reflection on the remaining frost. The sun’s ray still on him somehow despite having moved away from the window. A source of light in his own cold life. 

A smile appeared on Kiri’s reflection before he turned away to join him.


End file.
